Memento
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Victor Nikiforov menghilang dua hari yang lalu. / Hari ini, Yuuri Katsuki terperangkap di memori lamanya. Tak ada memori masa depan untuknya./ My 1st fanfiction in this fandom.


[ **Anterograde Amnesia**. _Suatu ketidakmampuan otak meneruskan ingatan jangka pendek menjadi ingatan jangka panjang. Memori yang tertanam di otak tidak akan pernah bertambah. Memori baru tidak akan pernah tersimpan, membuat penderitanya dipaksa terus hidup dalam masa lalu_.]

.

.

.

 **Yuri! On Ice © Mitsuro Kubo (from MAPPA studio)**

 **Memento** **© Eka Kuchiki**

 **I don't take any profits from this fanfic.**

 **Inspirated from 'Memento' by Christopher Nolan (Thank you for Changdictator's Anterograde Tomorrow, that introduce me to Anterograde Amnesia)**

 **Warning: OOC, alur loncat-loncat (maju mundur), Boys Love (for victuuri scene) Alternate Reality (Plot diambil dari scene Yuuri di Rusia episode 12)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Musim dingin belum berakhir di St. Petersburg. Butiran salju masih menghujani secara intens di awal Januari. Hampir setiap jalan dilapisi salju tebal, seperti hamparan kasur putih. Begitu kontras dengan hitamnya langit. Kemarin terjadi badai salju yang cukup parah, membuat orang-orang mengurung diri dalam rumah.

Malam ini, terjadi lagi badai salju yang menggambarkan kejadian pilu sepasang kekasih. Dua hari yang lalu, dunia figure skating digemparkan oleh hilangnya sosok 'Living Legend' Rusia, Victor Nikiforov. Tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaan pemuda bersurai perak itu.

Hari ini, dunia figure skating kembali diterpa duka. Tunangan Victor sekaligus skater nomor satu di Jepang, Katsuki Yuuri mengalami kecelakaan tabrak. Kepalanya terbentur besi dan dipastikan mengalami gegar otak. Setelah Yuuri dilarikan ke rumah sakit, hujan salju turun disertai angin kencang.

— _mungkin bumi juga ikut berduka cita yang menimpa kedua sejoli itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yuri Plisetsky menutup pembicaraannya dengan Yuuko via telepon. Ia tidak tahan mendengar isak tangis Yuuko saat ia mengabarkan keadaan Yuuri yang masih belum sadar diri. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke dua orang yang menemaninya menjaga Yuuri.

Phichit berulang kali melirik ruang ICU dengan cemas—saking cemasnya, ia sampai lupa dengan ponselnya. Christophe sibuk dengan ponselnya dan hampir membanting benda persegi itu karena gagal menelepon untuk kesekian kalinya. Mereka berdua masih ingat jelas penjelasan dari dokter yang menangani operasi Yuuri satu jam yang lalu.

" _Yuuri berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Mungkin dalam beberapa hari ia akan sadar."_

"… _. tapi dia menderita anterograde amnesia."_

"Jadi… Yuuri tidak bisa mengingat apapun kecuali ingatan sebelum kecelakaan itu?" tanya Yuri pelan—serupa gumaman.

Phichit menepuk pundak Chris. "Apa kau sudah dapat kabar soal Victor?" tanyanya.

Chris menggeleng frustasi. "Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya. Nomornya tidak aktif. Semua media sosialnya juga _deactive_ seminggu yang lalu."

"Percuma saja kita mengharapkan si rambut putih sialan itu kembali!"

Phichit dan Chris langsung menoleh ke belakang Yuri. Remaja berambut pirang itu balik menatap tajam mereka berdua, lalu meraih gagang pintu ruang ICU.

"Sekarang kita lihat keadaan Yuuri. Aku mau memastikan apa si Babi itu benar-benar amnesia atau tidak."

"Eh, memangnya kita boleh masuk—"

Sebelum Yuri membuka pintu, seorang pria berjas putih keluar dari ruang ICU. Pria paruh baya itu mendekati ketiga _figure skating_ tersebut.

"Tuan Katsuki masih belum sadarkan diri. Jika dia sudah sadar, akan kami pindahkan ke kamar inap VIP."

"Dokter, apa yang menyebabkan Yuuri terkena anterograde amnesia?"

"Kemungkinan besar benturan keras yang dialami Tuan Katsuki mengakibatkan sebagian _temporal cortex_ , tepatnya di bagian _hippocampus_ dan di subkortikal lain rusak. Kecil kemungkinannya untuk sembuh."

Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan dokter paruh baya itu adalah kenyataan yang kejam. Sangat kecil kemungkinan penderita anterograde amnesia kembali seperti semula, walaupun disokong dengan berbagai terapi.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan agar keadaannya tidak semakin memburuk?" tanya Phichit.

Dokter itu tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin ini saran yang remeh bagi kalian, namun efeknya sangat luar biasa,"

"… _dukung apapun niat dan keinginannya, kecuali yang dapat membahayakan keselamatannya."_

.

.

.

Malam ketiga Yuuri dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap VIP. Dokter yang menanganinya melihat gerakan-gerakan seperti kedipan mata dan gerakan kecil jemari. Ruangan yang dikhususkan untuk satu pasien tersebut sudah diisi oleh tiga skater kelas dunia. Mereka bertiga menunggu pemuda berdarah Jepang yang tengah terbaring itu terbangun.

Tuhan mengabulkan permohonan dalam hati mereka beberapa jam kemudian. Kedua kelopak mata membuka perlahan, menampakkan separuh iris mata hazel. Yuuri sadar setelah koma tiga selama tiga hari.

"Akhirnya …" Chris tersenyum lebar.

Phichit terkesiap. "Yuuri! Akhirnya kau sadar!" serunya bahagia sambil memeluk Yuuri.

"Hah, kukira kau bakal tidur selamanya, Katsudon!" cibir Yurio, dengan tatapan dialihkan ke arah jendela.

"Ah, Phichit, Chris, Yurio…" kedua mata Yuuri mengedip sekali; memastikan ia tidak salah lihat, "… sekarang aku dimana?"

"Kau di rumah sakit, Yuuri. Kepalamu terbentur karena kecelakaan." jawab Phichit.

Mata Yuuri sibuk melirik ke sekelilingnya. Ketiga skater di depannya sepertinya sudah tahu siapa sosok yang sedang dicari oleh pemuda berdarah Jepang itu.

"Dimana Victor?"

Chris dan Phichit saling tatap; berharap salah satu dari mereka menjelaskan kepada Yuuri. Yuri mendengus, lalu membuang muka. Chris akhirnya menghela napas sebelum menjelaskan kepada pemuda berhati kaca itu. 'Semoga aku tidak memecahkan hatinya.' doanya dalam hati.

"Maaf, Yuuri. Dua hari yang lalu Victor menghilang. Kami terus mencarinya, tapi kami belum bisa menemukannya."

Yuuri masih mencerna kata-kata Chris dengan setengah kesadaran. Otaknya masih belum bisa diajak berpikir jernih sesaat. Air mata menumpuk di sudut matanya, namun Yuuri berusaha untuk menahannya.

"Apa ia menitipkan pesan sebelum pergi?" tanyanya lemah.

"Ia meninggalkan sebuah flashdisk berisi foto-foto saat banquet seminggu yang lalu, foto saat dirimu mendapatkan medali perak, dan foto banquet setahun yang lalu."

Chris memberikan flashdisk berwarna emas itu ke tangan Yuuri. Ditangannya terdapat salah satu petunjuk untuk mengetahui keberadaan 'Living Legend' itu. Cukup lama Yuuri melihat lekat-lekat flashdisk emas itu. Tangannya mengepal flashdisk itu, lalu berkata dengan nada penuh keyakinan.

"Besok aku akan mencarinya."

"Tapi Yuuri, kau menderita anterograde amnesia!" seru Phichit.

"Justru itu, aku tidak punya beban untuk memikirkan masa depan kan?"

"Aku akan membantumu." sahut Chris.

"Eh? Kau serius, Chris?"

Phichit menggenggam tangan kanan Yuuri. Sepasang matanya berbinar yakin. "Kalau begitu, aku juga akan membantumu mencari Victor!"

Senyum Yuuri mengembang. Sahabat terbaiknya dan sahabat terbaik tunangannya satu suara mendukungnya.

"Kusarankan kau berhenti mencari idiot itu, Babi!" bentak Yuri. Jari telunjuknya mengacung di depan hidung Yuuri. "Kau tidak sadar ya? Kau mengalami amnesia gara-gara mencari dia!"

Senyum Yuuri memudar. Namun respon yang diberikan adalah gelengan mantap—kontras dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Phichit dan Chris. Remaja berdarah Rusia itu tidak paham seberapa besar cintanya kepada Victor. Ia menatap cincin emas yang terpasang di jari manisnya. Cincin pemberian terakhir Victor sebelum menghilang.

"Aku akan _tetap_ dan _selalu_ mencarinya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara getar ponsel membangunkan seorang pemuda yang tertidur di atas ranjang pasien. Kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan sepasang iris mata cokelat. Pemuda itu menatap latar dinding putih dan aroma antiseptik khas rumah sakit dengan tatapan bingung.

Ia memegang kepalanya yang masih terbalut perban. Ia bangun perlahan dalam posisi duduk bersandar di ranjang. Tidak ada siapa pun di dalam kamarnya kecuali dirinya. Ia mencoba untuk tenang, tapi ketakutan mulai menghampirinya.

' _Apa yang terjadi? Apa Victor sudah kembali?'_

Ia lupa semua percakapannya dengan Phichit, Yurio, dan Chris semalam. Ia lupa bahwa dirinya bertekad mencari Victor, sampai ia kembali melihat pemilik sepasang iris biru laut itu.

— _dan ia lupa bahwa dirinya menderita anterograde amnesia._

Yuuri mulai panik. Salahkan dirinya yang sudah terbiasa dengan sentuhan Victor. Tanpa sadar, tubuhnya terbiasa menerima pelukan hangat dari tunangannya—yang sekarang tidak ada di ruangan ini.

" _Yuuri, jika aku tidak ada di sisimu, ciumlah cincinmu dan bayangkan aku berada di sisimu."_

Sekelebat suara lembut Victor terbayang di pikirannya; menyuruh Yuuri mencium cincin emas di jari manisnya. Cincin itu berkilau tertimpa cahaya lampu. Kedua matanya terpejam; membayangkan tangan kokoh Victor memeluknya dari belakang. Tidak lupa juga dengan napas berat pemuda Rusia itu berderu ditelinganya—

"Yuuri, kau sudah bangun?"

Suara Mila Babicheva sukses membuyarkan khayalannya. Gadis berambut merah itu langsung menyadari kesalahannya. Raut wajah Yuuri dari ulasan senyum manis berubah menjadi ketakutan (seolah-olah ia tertangkap basah melakukan hal tidak senonoh).

"Ah, kamu sedang ingin sendiri ya?"

Yuuri tersenyum lembut. "Tidak apa-apa, Mila,"

Mila meletakkan bungkusan kertas coklat, lalu mengeluarkan isinya ke piring. "Oh iya, tadi kakeknya Yuri bawa pirotzki katsudon untukmu. Jangan lupa dimakan ya!" katanya.

Yuuri mengangguk sekali. Mila pun keluar dari kamarnya dan membiarkan pemuda berdarah Jepang itu menatap kosong ke pirotzki katsudon itu. Nafsu makannya mendadak hilang.

Pemuda berambut hitam kelam itu memutar kembali memori masa lalunya. Hati rapuhnya retak saat memori dirinya menari di atas es dengan Victor diiringi lagu Stammi Vicino, kembali berputar. Tangan kanan Yuuri mengepal, lalu mengangkat tangannya ke atas sehingga cincin emasnya berkilau ditimpa cahaya lampu.

"Aku akan mencarimu sampai ketemu, Victor Nikiforov. Aku harus memberikan sesuatu kepadamu,"

"… _walaupun aku harus kehilangan semua memoriku."_

 **.**

 **[Bersambung]**

 **.**

 **Eka's Note:** Ini fanfiksi pertama saya di tahun 2017 dan di fandom Yuri! on Ice, setelah lama hiatus. Maaf kalau penulisan saya makin gaje. (nangesh)

Karena sekarang saya sudah kerja, saya nggak bisa janji update cepet. Tapi saya berusaha untuk tetap update cerita ini.

Makasih udah mampir baca! ^_^

P.S.: Saya masih bingung milih genre apa buat fic ini karena baru prolog dan idenya masih ngawang. Mungkin chapter depan baru ketahuan genre dan plot fic ini seperti apa.


End file.
